This invention relates to improvements in and concerning nuts to be engaged with bolts.
Bolts and nuts are basic, commonplace devices which have found extensive utility from long ago as means for securing articles in position or against each other. Because their constructions have long been accepted as things quite conventional, no radical improvements have ever been made thereto.
Among other fastening devices, bolts and nuts are used especially in applications for which the articles secured thereby against each other would cause much inconvenience if they accidentally broke engagement because of an external force such as vibration. The reason is as follows: Once a nut is tightened onto a bolt across objects being fastened, if the nut becomes loose because of vibration, for example, it will not come off the bolt until it makes tens of complete rotations around the bolt. This means that it is practically impossible for the nut to come off the bolt and that there is only a remote possibility of the fastened objects completely separating from each other.
One advantage derived from the use of bolts and nuts is the fact that they fulfill an excellent function of maintaining the condition of their union in addition to establishing the union with great strength. Their major disadvantage, on the other hand, is that at the time the bolt and the nut are brought into fast union, they must be given tens of rotations relative to each other. The work often becomes onerous where nuts have to be screwed on a large number of bolts.